The Floating Nightmare Of The Northern Atlantic
by deomniallyd
Summary: Rose has a dream that Titanic sinks and is given the oppurtunity to go back and save her friends from their tragic fates, can she save them? Or will they run out of time? R&R!
1. Part I-Rose's Dream

**The Floating Nightmare Of The Northern Atlantic: Part I; Rose's Dream**

Rose was asleep, resting peacefully across Jack, breathing gently to the rythm of his heartbeat. She felt safe in his warm embrace, everything was quiet. She was in that awkward state between dreaming and reality, she was about to drift off to her happy place when things took an unexpected turn and flung her into a nightmare.

_Suddenly Rose found herself on the first class promenade deck, in the midst of complete chaos. Hundreds of panicked passengers, mostly steerage, ran past her screaming for their lives, tripping over their own feet to get to the stern of the ship. Rose looked over the side, Titanic was more than halfway underwater, it was sinking. Then it suddenly occurred to her; she had to find Jack! But she had no clue where to look._

_"JACK! JACK WHERE ARE YOU! JACK PLEASE!" she screamed as people shoved her out of the way. But Jack Dawson was nowhere to be found on the deck. People were jumping to their deaths over the side of the ship, others were getting drunk and throwing their belongings into the water. _

_She squinted out into the distance, they were already lifeboats in the water, she spotted her mother and Molly Brown but no Cal, no men. There were still hundreds of passengers onboard and Rose remembered what Mr. Andrews had told her about the boats. "JACK!" she screamed again. Just then she felt a firm hand on her shoulder._

_She spun around and found herself staring into the panicked hazel eyes of Mr. Andrews. "Mr. Andrews! Thank God!" she hugged him tightly. "Rose, poor, innocent, young Rose...please please stop this madness!" he begged. Rose was suddenly confused "What? Mr. Andrews what's happening?!" she asked, panicked._

_"Titanic...she's sinking young Rose, we were wrong, the boats are almost gone, please do something!" Mr. Andrews told her. "Why me? Mr. Andrews what do you expect me to do?!" Rose demanded, she was terrified. "You're the only one who can save us Rose." Mr. Andrews told her. _

_Rose was confused again "Wha-what?" she stammered. Mr. Andrews snapped his fingers, suddenly they were standing on the same deck but the ship was no longer sinking and the passengers weren't screaming and running around. It was deathly calm. Rose looked beside her, Mr. Andrews nodded and pointed to a door._

_Suddenly two people ran out laughing, herself and Jack. She saw herself get swung around by Jack and pulled into him, she put her finger to his lips and said something to him that she couldn't hear. Jack spoke too, but it was also inaudible. "Mr. Andrews, what are we saying?" she asked. Mr. Andrews shook his head and put a finger to his lips "Shh doesn't matter."_

_Rose began to protest "But Mr.-" he cut her off. "Rose, watch the crows nest, I'm going to show you all that you need to see and yes we did go back in time." Mr. Andrews explained. Rose nodded and looked up. The lookouts were watching her and Jack kissing, making snide comments instead of watching the ship._

_Suddenly Mr. Andrews snapped his fingers again and they stood at the ship's bow. Titanic was headed straight towards one of the icebergs "OH GOD!" Rose screamed. Officer Murdoch stood watching "Come on...turn...turn..." he breathed desperately. But it was no use, Titanic struck the iceberg and chunks flew right at Mr. Andrews and Rose. Rose was too scared to move, but the ice went right through her, she didn't even feel it._

_Murdoch and the other officers were running around the deck panicked, alerting the captain and Murdoch pulled a lever to shut the watertight doors. "They tried everything to stop the ship, the firemen in the bolier room, the engineers in the engine room, but she hit, and she's going to sink, we were going too fast and the lookouts didn't see it on time." Mr. Andrews whispered. Rose nodded, she was in complete and utter shock._

_Mr. Andrews snapped his fingers again and they were in the boiler room watching the chaos as the firemen escaped through the closing watertight doors. Mr. Andrews snapped his fingers yet again and they were in a steerage hallway. "The stewards, in all the panic, they locked all the steerage gates, those poor immigrants are trapped down there like animals, less than half will survive." he explained. With that, another finger snap, they were back on the chaotic deck._

_"Mr. Andrews...where is Jack?" Rose asked. Mr. Andrews shook his head "I'll save him for last, first I'm going to show you all of the people you've come to know on this voyage, first and third class." he told her. Rose nodded "Alright."_

_Mr. Andrews snapped his fingers again and they stood in front of a loading lifeboat manned by Murdoch. "I'll shoot anyone who tries to get past me get back!" Murdoch shouted, waving his pistol at the crowd of men."BASTARDS!" yelled a familiar voice with a thick Irish accent. _

_Rose noticed Tommy Ryan standing next to Jack's friend Fabrizio, they were trying to board the lifeboat. Just then there was a loud gunshot as Murdoch fired at man trying to climb into the boat, they were not allowing men on boats whatsoever. Just then Tommy was pushed forward, in a panic Murdoch shot him. He collapsed in his own blood, dying slowly and painfully. "TOMMY!" Fabrizio yelled, trying to save his friend. _

_"BASTARDO!" he yelled at Murdoch, whose face was full of unbearable guilt. Murdoch saluted a fellow officer then put his pistol to the side of his head "NO WILL!" shouted Officer Wilde. Murdoch pulled the trigger and went over the side of the ship, Rose cringed. "Enough of that." Mr. Andrews said, snapping again._

_This time they appeared closer to the side rail, looking down into the water. "Look." Mr. Andrews whispered. Just then there was a loud screeching sound, Rose looked down to see a smokestack crashing into the water, that's when she recognized Fabrizio swimming furiously away from the ship, he was directly in the smokestack's path. "FABRIZIO LOOK OUT!" she screamed, Mr. Andrews shook his head "He can't hear you."_

_Rose watched in horror as the smokestack fell right on top of a swarm of passengers, including Fabrizio. Before she could say anything Mr. Andrews snapped again and they were at the stern rail. Clinging for their lives were the Dahl family; Fabrizio's Norwegian girlfriend he'd fallen for in two days, Helga, and her parents Olaf and Johanne. _

_The first of the Dahls to fall was Mrs. Johanne, Helga's mother. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed falling to meet her end. "MAMMA!" Helga cried. Mr. Olaf Dahl was the next Dahl to fall, he was holding Helga tightly and reached for his wife "NEI!" he yelled desperately, losing his grip. "PAPPA!" Helga screamed, without her father she wasn't strong enough to hold herself up for long._

_Rose noticed herself and Jack, who'd climbed onto the other side as Titanic was now completely vertical, looking down at Helga. Tears streamed down the scared Norwegian girl's face, she panted as her sweaty palms loosened her grip even more. Finally, hopeless, alone, and sad, Helga let go. "AAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed, falling to meet the same tragic fate of her parents._

_Rose clasped her hand over her mouth "No-" she whispered softly. Mr. Andrews nodded and snapped his fingers again. This time they were in a flooded hallway, behind a locked gate, stood the Cartmell family. Water rushed up and boiled around them as little Cora screamed, Rose's heart sank. "They did drown." Mr. Andrews confirmed. He snapped his fingers again._

_They were back on the deck, Rose watched desperately as a lifeboat collapsed and landed on the Gunderson cousins, Jack and Fabrizio's Swedish roommates. Mr. Andrews nodded solemnly and snapped again._

_Now they were in the freezing water, she spotted herself on a floating door weeping over Jack's lifeless body, attatched to her by their holding hands. "NO! Mr. Andrews say it is not so!" Rose begged. Mr. Andrews shook his head and pointed. _

_Rose watched as she broke Jack's frozen hand off of her wrist. She kissed his freezing knuckles "I'll never let go Jack, I promise." she whispered, before letting go of his hands, letting him sink to the bottom of the frigid Northern Atlantic ocean. Tears burned in her eyes and Mr. Andrews snapped again._

_He showed her himself waiting in the first class smoking room by the clock and Captain Smith going to his quarters to go down with the ship, he was taken out with a giant wave. Rose shuddered._

_Mr. Andrews snapped again and showed her most of the first class ladies and some men in the boats, including Molly, her mother, Lady Lucille Duff Gordon and her husband Cosmo, and the Countess of Rothes. He also showed Cal being the coward he was, taking a little steerage girl and claiming her as his just to get into a boat, God knew where Lovejoy was._

_"I will tell you Lovejoy and Trudy survived as well, I will tell you I did not, nor did JJ Astor or Benjamin Guggenheim. Colonel Gracie was able to survive on Collapsible lifeboat B. Miss Madeleine Astor, Madame Aubert, and Colonel Gracie's mistress survived as well." Mr. Andrews told her of those whose fates appeared uncertain._

_"I have one more thing to show you." he said, snapping once more. Rose found herself alone in New York City, in the pouring rain, holding the Heart Of The Ocean, she had found it in Cal's jacket which she was wearing. An officer approached her "Can I take your name please love?" he asked. _

_Rose saw herself look up at the Statue Of Liberty's bright glowing torch in the darkness "Dawson, Rose Dawson." she replied. The officer wrote down her name and walked away. Mr. Andrews turned to her._

_"You made it so your mother and Mr. Hockley would never find you, you lost everyone and everything you cared about. Not just your nice dresses and jewelry, not even just your paintings, but every person you considered a true friend, and you lost your true love." he explained. Rose let the bitter news sink in._

_Mr. Andrews smiled "Now, I say goodbye to you, young Rose, you now know what you must do, do with this what you will." he snapped his fingers once more then disappeared into thin air. Rose felt herself get harshly thrown into the air, she flew through the night sky screaming._

_She crashed onto a hard surface, unconscious. She woke up to a bright light and loud, blasting Irish music. The room was filled with the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and body odor. She found herself back at the steerage party, suddenly she felt herself get pulled up and she was face to face with Jack. He started whipping her around the room. "No Jack! Stop Jack! Ah!" she found herself screaming once again._

_Tommy Ryan sat at a table nearby with Bjorn Gunderson drinking beer and watching the dancers. Tommy was smoking his cigarette and chuckled at Rose's screams as Jack twirled her around. Rose was confused, why was she reliving the steerage party?_

_Fabrizio pulled Helga up onto the platform, they took a wild step down. "Yaaay!" Fabrizio shouted happily, linking arms with Helga, he began to spin her around wildly. "Yay! Yay!" He yelled waving his arms as he whipped Helga to the side "Aaaaaaaah!" she screamed. _

_Rose felt Jack pull her up on the platform, they started having an Irish dancing duel. Jack was clapping and laughing as Rose kicked off her shoes to a lady off to the side and danced wildy by herself. Jack linked his arms in hers and started whipping her in a fast circle. "No Jack!" she screamed with a happy squeal, she wasn't happy but she couldn't help it, she was with Jack again._

___Tommy and Bjorn Gunderson were sitting at a nearby table having an intense arm wrestling competition. Helga's father, Olaf Dahl, stood behind Bjorn cheering him on with the other Scandinavian men. Several Irishmen and a lady were behind Tommy just as they had been the other night. _

_Fabrizio and Helga were dancing slower, closer to eachother. Helga's bunad skirt gently swayed back and forth as Fabrizio twirled her, she giggled and Fabrizio laughed. Jack whipped Rose past them._

_Rose was screaming "Jack! Stop! Aaaaaaaaaaah!", she was getting extremely dizzy. Jack just laughed "Waaaaaah!" he yelled again. Jack was spinning her so fast that all Rose could see was the wild swaying of Helga's bright red bunad skirt, but the strange thing was that Helga's skirt soon filled Rose's entire field of vision._

_Jack continued to spin her, laughing. But Rose couldn't hear him laughing, she couldn't even hear her own screams, it was as if she'd lost her sense of hearing and everything was muted. She felt herself tripping and falling onto the hard surface of the platform, Jack stared down at her from above._

_Just then, out of nowhere, Jack's face became distorted like in one of those creepy illusions, his mouth opened wide and he yelled "Never let go Rose! Promise me!", then he disappeared into thin air, just like that, leaving Rose completely stunned. _

_Rose lay still on the platform as her fogged vision became even worse and the room continued to spin around her. Suddenly, Helga's skirt was whipping past her again. Just then, it flew upwards and Rose looked up at Helga getting enveloped in her own skirt, suddenly she completely disappeared into thin air. Fabrizio reached for the air and disappeared as if he'd gone through a portal._

_"What-What's happening?!" Rose was panicked, she tried to run off the platform. She tripped on another man's foot, sending herself flying into the table where Tommy and Bjorn were arm wrestling, spilling their beers all over her._

_"Son of a bitch!" Tommy groaned. Rose slowly sat up and rubbed the goose egg on the back of her head. Just then Tommy, like Jack, disappeared out of nowhere. Rose frantically looked around the table as all the other men began to disappear, just vanishing in little "poofs", Bjorn, Olaf Dahl, and several Irishmen. The lady (who'd been next to Tommy) 's eyes bugged out "Jesus Mother and Joseph." she breathed as she had when Rose did her tiptoe trick the other night. Then, she too, disappeared._

_Everyone in the room started to vanish into thin air, little Cora Cartmell and her parents, Helga's mother, and several others disappeared next. __The disappearing continued for a few more minutes until Rose and around 100 out of 700 steerage passengers remained; the only survivors. _

_This confirmed that Jack, Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy, the Gundersons, Helga's parents, Cora, Cora's parents, and even the steerage band were all lost to the sea when the ship sank. __The lights went off and a few people screamed. "SAVE US, SAVE US..." echoed a creepy voice throughout the room, it sounded eerily similar to Jack's. Rose screamed._

Rose bolted upwards, screaming, nearly causing Jack to wet himself. "What?! Rose! Rose what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Rose quickly did the calculations in her head, if her dream was true, she had 20 minutes to save their friends, before they locked the steerage gates. Then she would have to warn her mother, Cal, Molly, Mr. Andrews, and of course the Captain and crew.

She dressed quickly "Jack hurry up!" she demanded, throwing his shirt and suspenders at him. Jack threw his clothes on and chased Rose out of the car and up the staircase in the far corner of the cargo hold that led to the deck. "Rose what's going on?" he demanded. "I'll explain in a second." she replied, panicked.

Rose knew her dream was to become real, she could sense it, and she couldn't bear the ending Mr. Andrews showed her, she was given the chance to change history and the fates of those she cared about, she couldn't blow it.


	2. Part II-Steerage Warnings

**The**** Floating Nightmare Of The Northern Atlantic: Part 2; Steerage Warnings**

Jack chased Rose up onto the boat deck. "What the h*ll is going on?!" he wheezed, grabbing her arm. Rose spun around "Look Jack, I know you will probably think I'm insane but you have to believe me." she told him quickly. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"Titanic isn't the unsinkable ship...she's going to sink in exactly twenty minutes, I just had a dream, don't tell me I'm crazy because I know it's true, I can sense it, Jack. I swear!" Rose babbled quickly. Jack nodded along trying to understand. "So you're telling me...that Titanic hits an iceberg and sinks...and over half the people on the ship die? Including me?" Jack asked in disbelief when Rose was finished explaining her dream to him.

"Yes! Now hurry up, we have to get down to third class before they lock all the steerage gates!" Rose exclaimed, running off down the boat deck, Jack chased after her. "Shouldn't we tell the Captain first?!" Jack yelled. "NO!" Rose yelled back "There's no time!"

Jack shrugged and kept running. They ran down the staircase to the third class general room, there were only two men sitting in there, reading newspapers. "HEY!" Jack shouted, grabbing one of the men's newspapers.

The man looked up confused "Excuse me?" he cocked his head to the side, taking his newspaper back. "You guys need to get up to the boat deck, NOW! Don't ask questions just do it!" Jack yelled at them. "Go! Go!" he pushed the two confused men towards the stairs.

"Come on Jack there's no time!" Rose shouted, pulling Jack towards the C-deck hallway. "Hurry Jack! Come on!" she was yelling as she ran towards the elevator, Jack charged in after her. "DOWN! E-DECK!" Rose told the wide-eyed and confused lift operator, forcefully. He yanked the lever and they descended towards the steerage cabins.

"E-deck ma'am.." the operator stammered. Rose bolted out of the elevator. Jack turned to the lift operator "Hey man, don't ask why, but if I were you I'd get myself close to the boat deck." he said before charging after Rose.

They decided to go to Jack's cabin first. "C'mon follow me!" Jack shouted, he was leading now. Rose ran after him "Hurry Jack!" she yelled. They ran to the door of Jack's cabin, E-60. Jack practically busted the door down "GET UP! GUYS!" he shouted, punching Fabrizio's arm.

Fabrizio bolted upwards "Mamma Mia! Cazzo! Jack a' what're you doing? Bastardo!" he shouted in shock. His hazel eyes were bugged out as he tried to catch his breath. "Fabri! Ragazzo mio get up!" Jack shouted, grabbing Fabrizio's hand and yanking him out of bed.

"Cazzo Jack! What's a' going on?" Fabrizio mumbled groggily. Jack ignored him, the Gundersons were beginning to stir from all the noise. "GUYS! BJORN! OLAUS! GET UP!" Jack yelled, shaking them.

Bjorn slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Vad är ditt problem?!" he demanded, annoyed. Olaus sat up and blinked his eyes "Vad happen?" he asked, confused. "Guys! All of you, get dressed and follow us! Now!" Rose told them hurriedly.

"Jack a' what's going on?" Fabrizio asked again. "Look Fabri no time to explain, where's Helga's cabin again?" Jack replied. Fabrizio thought for a second "Uh..I a' think it's E-46." he said. Jack nodded "Okay c'mon guys!" he rushed them. Fabrizio and the Gundersons quickly threw their clothes on over their pajamas, Bjorn and Olaus were cussing in Swedish. They all ran out of the cabin.

"Rose, how much time do we have now?" Jack asked Rose. "Um, sixteen minutes." she replied. They all ran down the hallway until they reached cabin E-46. Jack started furiously pounding on the door "OPEN THE DOOR! NOW! HURRY!" he was yelling. Olaf Dahl opened the door, he was in his pajamas and looked extremely confused, and pissed.

"Hva du want? Hva happening?!" Olaf demanded angrily. Jack pushed right past him "No time to explain just everyone, all of you, get dressed and follow us, now!" he explained. Helga sat up in bed, confused "Hva Pappa?" she mumbled sleepily.

Olaf shrugged and began cussing out Jack in Norwegian. "Get ut vår cabin du jaevla drittsekken!" he shouted, shaking his fists at them. Mrs. Dahl slowly got out of her bunk to stand beside Olaf. Helga was sitting on her bed wide-eyed and confused.

"Please, all of you, get dressed, there's no time!" Rose pleaded. "Jaevla drittsekken!" Olaf swung his fist at Jack, who was still yelling at them. Jack blocked the blow and grabbed Olaf by his mustache, this infuriated him so much that his face became red and he looked like an angry viking. "NO LISTEN!" Jack shouted. Mrs. Dahl stood next to Olaf in shock.

"NEI!" Olaf yelled. Helga clasped her hand over her mouth in scared shock. Fabrizio went over and sat next to her "Per favore sweet Helga, we listen to Jack and Rose, you all get dressed and I'm a' sure Jack will explain in a few minutes." Helga looked at him, she cocked her eyebrows in confusion. "Hva?"

Olaf was still cussing out Jack as Rose tried to get Mrs. Dahl to understand her. "Hey!" She yelled to the Gundersons. Bjorn walked over "Can you speak English, Bjorn?" she asked. He nodded "Little bit."

"Hurry, translate what I'm saying into Swedish, maybe she'll understand some of it since Norwegian and Swedish are similar." Rose suggested. Bjorn nodded. "Mrs. Dahl, you must get your husband to listen to Jack!" Rose begged. Mrs. Dahl cocked her eyebrows, she had no idea.

"Få din man att lyssna på Jack!" Bjorn translated into his own native Swedish. "Oh!" Mrs. Dahl exclaimed, she gave Olaf a stern look "Olaf! Vi go!" she said. Olaf reluctantly threw his clothes on over his pajams, Mrs. Dahl and Helga quickly threw their bunads on over their nightdresses.

"Come on! There's only twelve minutes left!" Rose shouted. They all ran out of the cabin, Helga stumbled and nearly fell into Olaf. Fabrizio laughed "Come on Helga I a' hold your hand so you walk straight!" he said. Helga blushed "Okay." she giggled, letting Fabrizio intertwine his fingers with hers.

Next they ran to cabin E-32 where little Cora Cartmell and her parents were staying. Jack pounded on the door "Mr. Cartmell! Mr. Cartmell! Get Cora and all of you get dressed then get up to the boat deck right away!" he shouted. He heard shuffling from inside the room and Cora whining, a minute later Bert Cartmell opened the door.

"Uncle Jack what's happening?" Cora asked worriedly, appearing at Bert's knee. Mrs. Cartmell walked over too, draping her shawl over her shoulders. "Yes! Blimey what on Earth is going on here?" Bert asked with a yawn. "No time to explain, just come on!" The Cartmells followed them out into the hallway.

They hurried and ran to cabin E-69, Tommy's cabin. "TOMMY! TOMMY WAKE UP!" Jack yelled, kicking the door. "Holy shite Mother Erin!" he heard Tommy grumbling as he shuffled to the door. He opened the door in his pajamas "Jack? Are ya insane boyo!?" he asked. "No Tommy! Now we need you to hurry and get dressed, tell your roommates to do the same, now!" Rose barked.

Tommy grumbled and pulled on his wool sweater. "Hey get up ya lazy arses!" he shouted to the three sleeping Irishmen. There was alot of cussing and groaning as Tommy's roommates shuffled around rushing to get dressed. "C'mon!" Jack yelled, they all ran out of the cabin.

"Jack-o what the h*ll?!" Tommy demanded, following Jack closely. Jack ignored him "ATTENTION STEERAGE PASSENGERS! ALL STEERAGE PASSENGERS GET DRESSED IMMEDIATELY AND REPORT TO THE BOAT DECK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" he shouted as loud as he could. Rose went around banging on doors as they made their way up to the boat deck.

Cora hugged Jack's leg "I'm scared Uncle Jack." she said. "Don't worry Cora, we'll explain everything in a minute, but we need to get all the steerage people up on the boat deck." he explained.

Helga looked at Fabrizio, she was obviously still confused. "Hva vi doing?" she asked. Fabrizio shrugged "I'm a' not sure, Jack he tell me niente!" he replied. "Oh." Helga nodded.

"No worries sweet Helga." Fabrizio grinned, kissing her on the lips when her parents weren't looking. She giggled and leaned into him, he put his arm around her waist. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl were still confused, not quite sure what they were going along with as they made their way up the stairs to C deck.

Bjorn and Olaus were talking to Tommy as they rushed towards the boat deck. "You guys go up and wait for us on deck!" Jack instructed those who were up, ready, and walking down the hallways. Bjorn, Olaus, and Tommy jogged up the staircase in the general room followed by Fabrizio and the Dahls, and the Cartmell family.

Jack and Rose came to a door and knocked, an Irish lady opened it. She had two small children already in bed. "Ma'am please get dressed and get to the boat deck immediately." Jack told her. The lady looked confused but nodded "Shannon, Seamus, up!" she shook her children awake.

"What're we doing mommy?" Seamus asked, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know dear, get dressed my loves." the Irish mother replied, helping her confused daughter and son to their feet. "Get to the general room, go up the stairs to the gate and go up to the boat deck." Jack instructed.

"But sir, third class is not allowed." she said. Rose shook her head "Ma'am it doesn't matter now, well, it won't matter in seven minutes." she told her. "Please just do it ma'am, believe us!" she said. "Alright, Lord bless you." the Irish lady nodded and shut the door to her cabin so they could get dressed.

"Okay Rose go up to the boat deck and warn the officers, I'm gonna check to make sure everyone down here is getting out." Jack said, shooing Rose towards the stairs as he ran in the opposite direction. "Okay but please hurry!" Rose called after him. She ran up the stairs to warn the crew.


	3. Part III-Crew Warnings-Iceberg Collision

**The Floating Nightmare Of The Northern Atlantic: Part III; Crew Warnings/Iceberg Collision**

Several steerage passengers began crowding the boat deck, waiting for some sort of explanation of what was going on. Rose quickly ran up to the boat deck herself. "HEY!" she yelled to around sixty steerage passengers. Everyone looked up, confused.

"Listen! All of you! Now..." Rose recited her dream for them. By the end of her speech she had all of them convinced that Titanic was indeed going to sink. The steerage passengers immediately started to panic. "Shot? No!" Tommy ranted. "Mamma Mia I a' no wanna get crushed a' by a smokestack!" Fabrizio exclaimed, his eyes bugged out and mouth agape.

Helga refused to let go of Fabrizio and pulled her parents closer. "Fall fra rail?!" she cried, her eyes bugged out. Olaf was shaking his head and cussing in Norwegian again "NEI!" he yelled angrily.

Every steerage lady on deck started crying and the men erupted in a riot. "THIS IS SHITE!" Tommy yelled. "Faen! Nei!" Olaf shouted. "Lock the gates?! That's ridiculous! There's ladies and children down here!" Bert Cartmell raged, little Cora clung to his leg sobbing. Helga buried her face in Fabrizio's shoulder. "No cry sweet Helga, per favore." Fabrizio held her tighter.

Rose didn't know how to control the crowd of confused and angry immigrants. "PLEASE! PLEASE REMAIN CALM! HEY! LISTEN!" she shouted over them as loud as she could. When that didn't work, she let out an extremely high pitched whistle. "HEY!"

Everyone shut up and looked at her again. "Now, the lookouts will see the iceberg in three minutes, I'm going to alert the crew to see if there's any way they can stop it in time, if not...make sure you get on a lifeboat...men too! There's only lifeboats for half of the people aboard." she explained.

"Lord bless you ma'am!" shouted the Irish lady with two children. They all erupted in grateful cheers for her warning. "Don't thank me, just please get on boats! Don't go back to your cabins unless you absolutely have to." Rose replied, running off towards the crew's quarters. The steerage passengers continued to cheer. Fabrizio and Helga started kissing, Olaf nor Mrs. Dahl noticed. Cora jumped around anxiously.

Rose spotted First Officer Murdoch looking out from the bridge, the lookouts were up in the crow's nest. "OFFICER MURDOCH!" she screamed. Murdoch came running to her "Ma'am! What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

Rose found herself babbling out her dream. Murdoch's jaw dropped "Miss, are you sure, I assure you it was a nightmare." he said in disbelief. Rose shook head "Don't believe me? Look for yourself!" she pointed out into the distance. "There's tons of them!"

Murdoch squinted, just barely able to see it. "Oh we won't hit." he said. Rose ignored him "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" she screamed as loud as she could. Chief Officer Wilde rushed out of his cabin "Did someone yell iceberg?!" he demanded, running to join them.

"Yes Officer, I did. It's too dark to see but trust me-it's there! You have to slow down, now!" Rose explained hurriedly. Wilde and Murdoch exchanged glances "Should we tell Captain Smith?" Wilde asked. Murdoch shrugged "I'm not sure if I believe it." he replied. "No! Please!" Rose begged. They ignored her warning.

Not even a minute later there was yelling from the crow's nest "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" yelled lookout Fleet. Murdoch's eyes nearly popped out of his face "Shit..." he muttered. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!" Rose screamed.

Sure enough, they were going too fast and they couldn't slow it down. Officers ran around panicked, the boiler room firemen and the engineers tried despeately to stop the ship but it refused to turn in time. Titanic crashed into the iceberg, it scraped holes all in the side. Just like it had in Rose's dream. Ice flew everywhere, people jumped backwards screaming.

"No! No!" Wilde began pacing around the deck. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Rose shouted. "Officer Murdoch shut the watertight doors! Officer Wilde alert the Captain, and-" she glanced behind her to see Second Officer Lightholler. Murdoch ran to shut the watertight doors and Wilde ran to Captain Smith's quarters. Other officers were running around frantically.

"Officer Lightholler begin launching lifeboats, there's a group of steerage passengers over there, load them first since they're here and make sure you fill the boats COMPLETELY!" she ordered. Lightholler cocked his head confused "Steerage? On this deck? That's not permitted-"

Rose cut him off. "Listen!" She told him how in her dream the steerage gates accidentally got locked in the panic and not even a fourth of the third class survived. "Now load these boats Officer Lightholler, now!" she demanded angrily. "Men too!" she added.

"Miss, it's mandatory to get the first class first..." Lightholler protested. "Look! I understand but while the first class have no idea we even crashed, the steerage hallways are flooding, now if not all of them atleast load the sixty or so on deck." Rose pleaded.

Lightholler nodded, he turned to Fifth Officer Lowe as he walked up to offer help. "Mister Lowe, alert the first class stewards to get all the first class men. women, and children to the boat deck immediately.

Tell them to offer tea and blankets, make sure they get into boats right away." he instructed. "Yes sir." Lowe nodded, he ran off. Rose smiled and ran off to see if Mr. Andrews had heard yet, she figured Cal and her mother would be taken care of.

Several other officers began preparing the boats. Soon one was ready to be loaded "How many?" Lightholler asked. "She said sixty sir." Officer Moody replied. Lightholler nodded "They can hold seventy men, so we'll load it with fifty eight or so." he said, doing the weight calculations in his head.

"If it doesn't tip, we'll add a few more, I'd like to get the sixty steerage into one boat." he added. Even the lookouts were helping with the boats "Lookout Fleet, tell the crowd of steerage passengers their boat is ready." Lightholler instructed.

Lookout Fleet approached the crowd of scared, confused, and angry steerage passengers. "Right! Listen up!" he shouted. They all looked up at him yelling in various languages. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at them. They all shut up. "Good. Now, if you'll follow me this way please!" Fleet instructed. He motioned for them to follow.

The crowd of sixty steerage passengers erupted in cheers of relief. "Dio mio Grazie!" Fabrizio picked up Helga and spun around, she kissed him again. Olaf, Tommy, and the Gundersons roared happily. Several couples started kissing and a few children were running around excitedly.

They followed Fleet to the lifeboat. "We're safe!" Cora exclaimed, clutching her doll. "Step in, careful now..." the officers were saying, helping them in. They were able to fit all sixty without the boat tipping. "LOWER AWAY!" Officer Lightholler shouted.

Those in the boat included Tommy, Olaus, Bjorn, Fabrizio, Helga, Mr. Dahl, Mrs. Dahl, Cora, Mr. Cartmell, Mrs. Cartmell, the Irish mother and her children, a Danish lady with a baby, an elderly Finnish lady, and many others. Because of this, there were two hundred and fifteen more third class survivors.

Jack ran up to the deck with another eighty nine steerage passengers. "Sir, we've just loaded a steerage boat. Now you'll have to wait until we're done with atleast the first class." Lightholler told him. Jack nodded "We'll wait, as long as you fill these damn boats." he replied.

By now most of the first class passengers were waiting on deck. Rose came back out with Mr. Andrews "Rose, you did a good thing. Thank you for trying to warn the crew on time, my apologies they did not believe you. Thank you for alerting me and I'm going to check the degree of damage and determine how much time we have." he said.

Rose nodded "Thank you, Mr. Andrews." Mr. Andrews smiled "Make sure you get to a boat, young Rose, as you remember there are only enough for half." he told her. Rose smiled too "I will." she replied.

She spotted Jack standing with another crowd of steerage. "JACK THANK GOD!" she ran to him, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "They won't let any more steerage on until they've atleast loaded the first class." he explained. Rose noticed her mother, Cal, and Molly Brown waiting in line for a boat. She hid behind Jack.

Captain Smith finally came out onto the deck with Wilde and Murdoch. He ordered that for the time being, only ladies and children were allowed to board the lifeboats, with the exception of the steerage men on the first boat, and to get as many from first class as possible.

However, in a few hours, class nor gender would matter much. Soon enough they'd let anyone on just trying to save as many lives as possible while the clock ran down. They did not yet know the nearest rescue ship was four hours away, and they would have two before Titanic sank.


	4. Part IV-Racing To Lifeboats

**The Floating Nightmare Of The Northern Atlantic: Part IV; Racing To Lifeboats**

Rose waited beside Jack as the officers loaded first class ladies and children into the boats. The crowd of eighty nine steerage passengers were also waiting patiently for their turns.

Soon enough Ruth, Molly, Cal, Lovejoy, and Trudy were close enough in line to spot her. "ROSE!" Ruth snapped as Cal grabbed Rose's arm harshly. Rose spun around "Ah-" she yelped at Cal's strength.

"Hey get off her!" Jack pushed Cal backwards into Lovejoy, they both stumbled. Lovejoy pushed Cal to the ground to keep himself from getting knocked over. "Lovejoy! You ignorant buffoon how dare you?!" Cal barked. Lovejoy shrugged "My apologies Mister Hockley." Cal rolled his eyes.

Rose giggled under her breath, she and Jack touched fingers. "This way madam, careful now, I'm sorry sir just ladies and children at this time..." the officers were saying in the background. Ruth and Molly stepped forward "In the boat...careful..." the officers ushered them into the boat.

Trudy was about to get in when Ruth shot her a dirty look "Trudy...get me some tea...this is just a drill and I want to relax when we get back to the cabin!" she barked. "But ma'am-" Trudy protested. "NOW!" Ruth barked. Trudy looked scared. "Miss, I assure you this is no drill." Officer Moody said.

Ruth rolled her eyes "I don't care, I want tea!" she barked. Molly just shook her head, Trudy didn't know what to do. Cal and Lovejoy didn't really care either way, as they were men and couldn't board lifeboats anyway. Rose cleared her throat "Mother, I do believe Trudy is MY maid? Not yours. Is this correct?"

Ruth shrugged "Well yes, I suppose, she can bring you some tea too." she replied. Rose looked at Trudy "Trudy, get in the damn boat or you're fired!" she barked. "Oh thank you Miss." Trudy whispered, thanking Rose with her eyes. Rose nodded, she smiled quickly before her mother or Cal could see.

"But what about my tea?" Ruth complained. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR TEA!" Officer Moody barked. "The ship is bloody sinking-there will be no tea drinking!" he shouted. Ruth shut up, Molly and Rose tried not to bust out laughing. Trudy hopped into the boat.

"Alright Rose dear your turn." Molly said, patting a lifebelt. Rose looked to Jack "Not without you." she whispered. Jack shook his head "No you have to go! Get in the boat Rose!" he said sternly.

Rose shook her head indignantly. "Rose! Get into the boat!" Ruth demanded. "Yes, get into the boat Rose." Cal ordered. "No Jack! What about you jump I jump?" she asked. Jack shook his head "Not this time Rose." Rose's eyes filled with tears "Please Jack, I can't lose you." she whispered.

"I'll be alright, trust me." Jack replied. Rose kissed him passionately, this of course infuriated Cal. "Hurry up!" he barked, grabbing Rose's arm and shoving her roughly into the boat. "Aaaaah!" Rose cried, landing in Molly's lap. "It's alright darlin', Cal be careful with her!"

Officer Lightholler was about to pull the launch lever "WAIT! This boat isn't full enough! We need more people!" Rose cried. Lightholler looked behind him "Fine some of the steerage ladies can board too." he said. "Come on now! Get in!" Lightholler barked at the confused steerage ladies.

Officer Lightholler grabbed a pregnant Norwegian lady's arm and pushed her towards the boat. "Nei!" she cried, frantically looking for her four small children and husband. She sighed with relief to see Officer Lightholler and Officer Moody carrying her children towards the boat. "Anders!" she cried, seeing her husband still standing where he was. His blue eyes were scared inside his pale face that looked no older than 26.

"No men Miss, Captain just said." Moody told her, handing over her children into the boat. "Nei!" she cried. Lightholler looked at her "We'll do what we can for your husband." he said impatiently.

Moody grabbed a Swedish lady of about the same age. "In the boat Miss." he said. This lady was also travelling with three small children and her husband. She too was given her children but not her husband. "Esben!" she cried. Lightholler ignored her and Moody smiled "It's alright Ma'am, we'll do what we can for him." he said.

Next they took two Irish ladies who seemed to be by themselves, they didn't hesitate to jump in. "Three more." Lightholler observed. He spotted an older Irish lady and her grandson who looked to be about nine. "Alright since he's just a lad he can board." Moody said, pushing them into the boat.

"LOWER AWAY!" Lightholler yelled. Rose, who had been making goo goo eyes at Jack the entire time, began to panic. "Jack! Jack please!" she cried, reaching for him. They managed to hold hands for a second until Lightholler broke it up with Cal's help.

As soon as the boat hit the water Molly immediately started comforting the two Scandinavian ladies and Rose. The other ladies in the boat were sobbing too. Molly took off her fur coat and draped it around the four Norwegian children and their weeping mother. The Swedish lady held her children tightly in a large blanket she'd brought on deck with her.

Rose held her knees and rocked. Her eyes held a fixed, emotionless gaze into the distance. Ruth was huddled inside her warm coat and shivered with her ears covered to drown out the panicked screams of those still on board the sinking Titanic. Trudy reached out and hugged Rose, but Rose didn't even notice.

Back on the ship Jack and Cal were glaring at eachother. Lovejoy sighed "Damnit." he muttered under his breath. "Excuse me Officer Lightholler, I don't suppose you could make an exception for myself?" Cal asked, tapping Lightholler's shoulder. "No men!" Lightholler snapped, brushing him off.

Cal scoffed at Jack and turned to Lovejoy "Come Lovejoy, let's go see if Officer Murdoch can make an exception on the other side." he suggested. Lovejoy nodded obediently and took off after Cal. Jack turned to the crowd of steerage passengers, especially the two Scandinavian men whose wives and children had been forced into the lifeboat.

The Norwegian man, Andrers, looked out into the night like a lost puppy. "I know the feeling, believe me." Jack remarked, looking at him. Anders looked at him, he said something that Jack couldn't comprehend. "Sorry?" Jack asked. "Bare snakke Norsk." Anders told him that he only spoke Norwegian.

"He said he only speak Norwegian." the Swedish man, Esben, chimed in. Jack spun around to see the other man "Oh, I see." he replied. Esben nodded "Ja, I kan speak bit of English." he said. Jack smiled "So Norwegian and Swedish are similar I'm guessing?" he inquired. "Ja." Esben replied. "I translate for du if du like." he offered.

"Really? Thanks." Jack smiled and shook his hand. "Jack Dawson." he introduced himself. "Esben Karlsson." the Swedish man replied. Jack nodded "So you're with your wife and kids?" he asked. Esben nodded "Ja. Min wife Marna och our tre children. I nej kan get on boat with dem." he replied sadly.

"Yeah I know the feeling. I boarded the ship with my best friend Fabrizio but he got on the first steerage boat with his girlfriend of two days, Helga, her parents and our other friends before they gave the no men orders." Jack said. Esben nodded "Ja. Vi almost get on first boat, but vi too late." he said.

Jack nodded "My, well I suppose you could say girlfriend, Rose, is on the same boat. She's in first class though and engaged, obviously I'm third like you guys, it's a long story but even though it's only been a few days I don't know what I'd do without her." he admitted.

Esben's eyes were wide "Först class? With other man?" he asked in disbelief. "Uh, yeah long story. Me and my friend Fabrizio both fell in love on the ship, but atleast Helga is steerage like us...although I don't think her dad likes Fabri because he's not Norwegian...I don't know. But they have a better chance than Rose and I, well it seems like it right now." Jack explained gloomily.

Esben smiled "Nej give up. Min Marna och I get married when vi tjugo...twenty...vi have tre children, I nej know vad I do without her." he said. "Yeah, I was planning to secretly escape with Rose when we docked, but now there's no chance if her son of a bitch fiancee gets on a boat and I don't." Jack said.

Esben laughed "Ja." Anders was sitting on the deck, knees tucked in. "So Esben, what's his story?" Jack asked, pointing at the hoplessly lost young Norwegian man. "Oh, Anders Bjørnsen...married Frøya Hansen, his syster's bästa friend, when they arton...eighteen...because she have his baby, now they have fyra och she pregnant with den femte...fifth...they like lost puppies when they nej together." Esben explained.

Jack nodded "Oh, wow. So you know him well?" he asked. Esben shrugged "I talk to him once or twice." he replied. "Oh." Jack nodded again. He smiled at the two men "Look I don't know about any of you guys-" he was now addressing the crowd of steerage and the other men standing around in general, "-but I plan on making it off this damn boat! We just have to be patient and everything's gonna be fine!" he said.

The crowd of worried and confused immigrants as well as some anxious first class men cheered. Jack looked up to see Benjamin Guggenheim and JJ Astor walking back towards the first class entrance, they'd just put Madeleine and Madame Aubert into the lifeboat that had just been launched. The Countess Of Rothes was stepping into another nearby. Cal and Lovejoy were busy on the other side of the ship, trying to bribe Murdoch.

In the lifeboat the Norwegian lady, Frøya, was sobbing as her four small children clung to her. The Swedish lady, Marna, held her children tightly in their blanket, shivering and crying in the freezing night. Trudy was talking to the two Irish girls and Ruth was shaking and covering her ears to drown out the desparate screams of those still onboard the sinking Titanic.

The ladies were shaking, shivering, and crying. Rose continued to stare into the distance, back at the Titanic, at Jack. Even though she could no longer see him, she knew he was still standing there, looking out at the boats.

"Don't worry Rose hun, Jack's gonna be just fine." Molly said soothingly, stroking Rose's long, red waves. Rose didn't even noticed and just stared into the night as Jack clouded her thoughts.

In the steerage boat, everyone was huddled together. Fabrizio and Helga had hid under and cocooned themselves in a blanket so they could kiss without Olaf and Mrs. Dahl seeing. Tommy and the Gundersons were sharing some whiskey with an elderly Irish lady next to them and little Cora was asleep across her father's lap. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl stared in terrified awe at the sinking ship before them.

Fabrizio grinned "I love you my sweet Helga, oh si signorina!" he finally admitted his deep feelings for her. "Jeg elsker deg, Fabrizio." Helga replied, kissing his face as she began to unbutton his shirt. Fabrizio laughed "Oh no sweet Helga, not a' yet, we wait for big boat...we get in trouble if we rock this boat!" he said. Helga kissed him again "So...kan du make love to meg on bigger boat?" she asked slyly. Fabrizio grinned, they continued kissing.

Those in the lifeboats rowed into the night to God only knew where the Carpathia was and when it would show up as the time passed. Titanic was half underwater now and sinking quickly.

The passengers still aboard the doomed luxury ship ran around the deck in complete and utter chaos, by this time they had gotten all the ladies and children of the eighty nine steerage waiting near the boats into boats with most of the first and second class ladies as well as a few more steerage ladies. Titanic was sinking deeper and faster by the second, what was once a relaxing place for the first class to lounge, now erupted in total chaos and panic.

People ran around screaming and yelling as they grabbed deck chairs and debris, anything to save themselves. There weren't nearly enough lifeboats and still so many aboard...including Jack, Cal, Lovejoy, the Scandinavian men, many steerage passengers and men of all three classes in general, and most of the crew except for most of the female stewardesses managed to board lifeboats.

Captain Smith and Mr. Andrews were distraught. They could think of nothing to do, except go down with the ship. Panicked passengers scrambled into the last lifeboats, even men were allowed now, the officers were doing all they could to save as many people as they could.


	5. Part V-Carpathia Arrives

**The Floating Nightmare Of The Northern Atlantic: Part V; Carpathia Arrives**

The last lifeboat was being launched. Men, women, and children of all three classes were allowed to board at this point. It was one of the collapsibles and the seats were filling quickly. "Out of my way! Move!" Cal pushed through the crowd desperately with Lovejoy in hot pursuit. "Hurry sirs! C'mon, there's a few more open seats!" the officers were shouting hurriedly.

Cal practically threw himself into the boat. Lovejoy leaped in after him, there were still a few seats left. The boat was filled mostly with steerage and a few first class men. "More! Please more passengers!" Officer Murdoch was shouting desperately.

Jack and the two Scandinavian men, Anders and Esben, stepped forward. "Hurry up!" Officer Wilde yelled, herding passengers into the boat like sheep. "This way sirs, good ma'am...come on!" he was muttering as Jack, Anders, and Esben hopped into the boat along with an elderly English couple.

Cal was glaring at Jack "So Dawson, it seems as if in times of crisis...the gutter rats are allowed to mingle with gentlemen, so now that we both have a fair chance just know one thing...if you so much as look at Rose, I will not just stand by. Be scared, Dawson." he muttered under his breath. Jack rolled his eyes "Let the best man win Cal, just leave me alone."

Wilde managed to fit a few more passengers into the boat including a teenage Norwegian couple and teenage Swedish couple, an elderly Belgian lady, an Irish girl and her elder brother, and three more first class passengers. Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith, and Mr. Ismay had joined them on deck. Ismay jumped into the boat at the last second, earning a disgusted look from Mr. Andrews and the Captain.

"LOWER AWAY!" Murdoch shouted, he too glared at Ismay. Ismay looked down, ashamed and embarrassed. Back on the deck the thousand or so still aboard ran around screaming and yelling, frantically grabbing onto anything they could.

Captain Smith and Andrews exchanged knowing glances. "Why Thomas, the Captain always goes down with his ship, you too Andrews...really?" Captain Smith asked Mr. Andrews. "I'm afraid so, I couldn't bear to live knowing that something I did in ignorance caused innocent passengers to lose their lives." Andrews replied. "It's not your fault, you told them to put in more boats." Captain Smith said simply. "As for me, I ignored the ice warnings."

Mr. Andrews smiled sadly "So it seems, EJ, that we'll be on the same boat. But I'm afraid not the Carpathia, but the SS Heavenbound, eh?" Captain Smith took off his hat and shook hands with Mr. Andrews "See you then." With that, he walked to his quarters to stand behind the wheel and wait for the waves to consume him. Andrews walked off to the first class smoking room, he set the clock and waited.

The last lifeboat glided out to join the other lifeboats nearby to wait for Carpathia. Jack and Cal were ignoring eachother with the occasional "accidental" shove to the ribs. In another boat Rose had finally managed to fall asleep against Molly while Ruth continued shivering in the cold darkness. All they could hear was desperate screaming.

In the steerage boat Cora woke up panicked. She jolted upwards "Daddy!" she cried, grabbing Bert Cartmell's shirt collar. "Cora! It's alright love." Bert said stroking Cora's hair. "Oh." Cora let out a sigh of relief, then took it back when she realized where she was.

"Don't worry lass, yer safe here! We're just waitin' for a bigger boat called Carpathia to come get us." Tommy explained. Mrs. Cartmell held Cora's hand. "Wh-where's Uncle Jack?" Cora stammered. Tommy shrugged "Honestly, I dunno. But he must be fine, don't worry." he said.

Bjorn took another gulp of the elderly Irish lady's whiskey and Olaus looked like he was going to fall asleep. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl were beginning to fall asleep as they gazed up at the stars. Mrs. Dahl whispered a Norwegian prayer for those still onboard the doomed Ship Of Dreams.

Fabrizio was still making out with Helga under their blanket. "Big boat here yet?" Helga whispered. Fabrizio laughed "No sweet Helga we a' have ta wait for it! Is so far away from here like one hour atleast." he replied. Helga looked up at him with big, blue, puppy dog eyes. "Make love to meg...now?" she giggled.

Fabrizio grinned "No sweet Helga then we tip this boat and a' end up in da water!" he said. Helga giggled again, Fabrizio was tickling her playfully. "You like that?" he teased, gently pushing her bunad skirt up to slightly above her knees. Helga nodded and giggled "Du tickle meg...here?" she asked teasingly, moving his hand onto her grapefruits. Fabrizio grinned "Si signorina." he mumbled, kissing her again. Olaf didn't even notice.

Cora looked out at the sinking ship before her. "Daddy...why's the boat sinking?" she asked. Bert managed a small smile "Cora, it's a ship." he said. Cora looked at him "Yes I know but why is it sinking?" she repeated. "I dunno, well, we hit an iceberg and too much water must have gotten in." he replied.

Cora nodded "Oh. Daddy, is Uncle Jack okay?" she asked. Bert shrugged "No clue, I'm sure he'll be alright and quite happy to see you once we get on Carpathia!" he replied. Mrs. Cartmell took off her shawl and draped it around Cora.

"Daddy?" Cora asked. "Yes?" Bert looked at her. "Can I ask one more question?" Cora asked. "Sure." Bert grinned. "What are Mister Fabrizio and Misses Helga doing under the blanket?" she asked. This earned the attention of Olaf Dahl, who was half asleep. His bright blue eyes popped open "Hva?" he asked.

Cora giggled "Nothing." she said. Bert tried not to laugh. Tommy smirked "Hey Bjorn gimmie sum'more o' that whiskey!" he grabbed the bottle and took a giant swig. Bjorn laughed, Olaus had fallen asleep as had Mrs. Dahl. Olaf sleepily kept his eyes on the blanket, watching Fabrizio and Helga's shadows moving around.

Hours passed until finally, in the early hours of the morning, the RMS Carpathia arrived. Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself staring up at Molly Brown. "Mornin' sunshine!" Molly said brightly, Rose rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Ruth was awake and still shivering, but she uncovered her ears. Other than the sounds of the people in the boats they all sat in silence, for the sea had consumed over 1,000 passengers and crew. Because of Rose's dream more passengers were able to survive than they orignially would have. Instead of 710 out of 2,200, there were 1,032 out of 2,200 survivors.

The other ladies in the boat said nothing, they just stared out at Carpathia wide-eyed and anxious to find out what had happened to their loved ones. Rose looked at Molly "Do you think Jack made it onto a boat?" she asked worriedly. "Honestly hun, if those officers kept filling up those boats to capacity, and Jack's a good swimmer, I think he's just fine!" Molly replied. Rose wasn't so sure "I hope so, God I hope so." she mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

Meanwhile Jack woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. Cal and Lovejoy were asleep back to back. Some others in the boat still held oars, paddling to catch up with all the other boats. "UNCLE JACK!" screamed a tiny voice. Jack spun around to see little Cora in a nearby boat. "Hey Cora!" he yelled, waving happily.

"Jack! Ragazzo mio dio mio grazie!" Fabrizio shouted with a big grin, Helga waved with a giddy smile. Tommy and Bjorn popped the cork on another whiskey bottle "Jack-oooo!" Tommy yelled. Soon all the others in the boats were looking around at all the other nearby boats shouting to eachother.

Cal and Lovejoy grumbled. "Shut up Dawson!" Cal barked. This earned some stares from others in the boat. Jack just laughed "Look Cora! We're saved!" he shouted. "Yay!" Cora yelled back.

"JACK! OH THANK GOD!" Jack spun around to see Rose jumping into the water with a big splash. "ROSE!" Jack shouted, jumping into the water. They swam to meet eachother. "Jack! Never leave me again!" Rose cried, kissing him. "Don't worry about it Rose, I never will." Jack replied, kissing her back.

Cal was fuming, Lovejoy smirked secretly. As the Carpathia got closer the passengers in the boats erupted in cheers. Jack and Rose both swam to the steerage boat and climbed in. It almost tipped but was able to hold them. Cal noticed Ruth glaring at him from the boat Rose had just jumped out of.

"HALLELUJAH!" Molly yelled. "Hey I'll drink to that!" Tommy shouted, raising his whiskey. "Cheers!" Molly replied with a satisfied nod. Mrs. Dahl gave Jack and Rose another blanket and they snuggled together. "I love you Jack." Rose whispered. "I love you too Rose." Jack replied, grinning.

Molly and Trudy exchanged a knowing smile that Ruth didn't catch. The Norwegian Bjørnsen kids and the Swedish Karlsson kids were happily waving to Anders and Esben while Marna and Frøya cried out their names in relief. Cal was fuming more as Ruth glared angrily at him for not jumping in the water to stop Rose.

"Cheers Jack-o!" Tommy sprayed some whiskey over Jack and Rose. "Hey!" Rose squealed happily. Fabrizio and Helga were laughing "Oh you two think it's funny eh?" Tommy asked, spraying them next. "Hey bastardo!" Fabrizio shouted. "Ah!" Helga squealed. They all bust out laughing.

Cora giggled "I want some!" she said. Tommy laughed and sprayed some on the Cartmells, they all laughed too. Cal watched enviously and looked at Lovejoy "Don't just sit there you ignorant buffoon! Do something!" he demanded. Lovejoy shrugged "Not much I can do Sir." he replied, not too deeply concerned.

Helga squinted in the sunlight "Is that big boat?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned "Si sweet Helga." he replied. Helga giggled "So... du make love to meg then?" she asked. Fabrizio laughed "Si signorina, then I make love to you." They started to make out again. Olaf Dahl cleared his throat "HVA?"

"Jeg beklager Pappa." Helga blushed. Fabrizio's face turned a deep shade of red, realizing how loud he'd just repeated his plans with Helga. Olaf shook his head, Mrs. Dahl looked sort of confused.

Jack, Tommy, Bjorn, and Olaus bust out laughing. "Vi make love i secret." Helga whispered with a giggle, Fabrizio grinned mischeviously. "Si signorina." he mumbled before kissing her again. Jack and Rose started kissing too. Carpathia loomed closer by the second. They were going to be saved.

**A/N: Okay, so I was originally going to write a chapter ON the Carpathia-but we all know about my bad habit of getting new ideas and neglecting my other stories. SO, the end of this chapter is going to have to be "end" enough, because I've managed to drown myself in unfinished fanfics. I'm sorry for the wait that never came. So sorry! I hope you liked this story. :)**


End file.
